


The Children of Blindness

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase would have an easier time understanding the humans if they could just be more straightforward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Children of Blindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sentai Nossan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sentai+Nossan).



> I suspect this isn't *quite* what Sentai Nossan was looking for but it's what the characters did, so...there ya go. 
> 
> Alas, since the fic doesn't include any characters with the common sense the universe gave little green apples, it fails to address some fairly significant character flaws of the characters herein. ::coughs::

> Hate and mistrust are the children of blindness. — Sir William Watson, _England to Ireland_  
> 

  
The shining number spiraled up through the smoke and Chase watched it carefully until he saw it shatter into pieces. Turning as he transformed, he looked at Mach...no, he'd lost his transformation, so he was Gou now. Gou was clearly breathing and his eyes were open, so it seemed likely no immediate first aid was needed.

Gou leaped to his feet, face contorted with his typical anger. Chase waited, having found it was simpler to let Gou yell than attempt to reason with him.

"Why did you do that?" Gou yelled.

Chase considered the question from several angles, trying to determine which was being asked. "If I had not stopped that final blow, it would have damaged your ribs and internal organs."

It seemed to be the incorrect answer, as Gou stepped forward until they were almost nose-to-nose. "I can take care of myself! Don't fucking look down on me!"

Chase was unable to parse that accusation, so he waited. Perhaps if Gou yelled enough, he would calm down and they could return to the Pit.

Gou stared at him. "What?"

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't, you're a Roidmude."

Chase nodded. It was true. He was a Roidmude and he lacked a great deal of understanding about humans.

"Damn it, why don't you get mad!" Gou was shaking and Chase wondered if there was some injury he hadn't recognized. "Get mad at me! Fight with me!"

"Why? I don't wish to harm you."

"I want to hurt _you_."

Chase pondered this. "It would upset Kiriko if I hurt you. So I will not attack you." Gou made an inarticulate sound of rage and threw a wild punch, which Chase caught easily. 

"So you won't hurt me because of my sister," Gou yanked his arm back. "It pisses me off that you don't even care enough to have your own opinion about me." 

"You are a good fighter."

Gou stopped glaring to stare at him.

"That is an opinion about you."

Gou froze for so long that Chase wondered if it was possible for human beings to suffer software failure. But then Gou started to laugh. Wrapping his arms around himself, he slid to the ground right where he was.

Chase was by no means an expert on human laughter, but this did not seem the correct response to his statement, so he crouched in front of Gou. "Are you unwell?"

Gou shook his head, collapsing to lie on his back as his laughter trailed off. He stared up at the sky. "I hate you," he said after a while, sounding tired.

"I know."

"Why doesn't that piss you off?"

Chase sat down next to Gou. "Why should it?"

"Damn, you really aren't human."

Chase didn't bother answering a statement so ridiculously obvious.

Gou stared up at the sky for another long moment. "I'm going to regret this," he said.

Chase frowned as Gou sat up and leaned toward him. He didn't sense a punch or kick coming, so he didn't move until Gou's lips touched his and he tipped over backward, Gou landing squarely atop him.

This was kissing, Chase recognized. To his surprise, this form seemed to have a general idea what to do about kissing. Sometimes he wondered about Krim...but those thoughts were lost quickly as Gou's left hand went from clutching his shoulder to undoing his pants.

Chase wasn't sure where to put his own hands, so he left them on the other man's hips. Gou pulled back from the kiss long enough to say "Touch me."

It was strangely difficult to focus, Chase found. He would have expected that his ability to multitask would extend everywhere, but that was wrong. Gou's hand moved in unexpected ways, derailing his own attempts to mimic.

There were a great many strange sounds and Chase found himself short of breath in a way he never was during a fight. It also felt much better to have someone touching him than punching him.

"Like that," Gou said into his ear, sounding equally short of breath. Then he _bit_ Chase's ear, which was...very good.

Chase felt his body convulse and his hand was wet and it was an excellent feeling. Why hadn't he done this before? (Unless...he still hadn't recovered all of his memories of working for Heart and Brain? But that was a problem for another day.)

Gou collapsed onto the ground beside him, tucking himself away and zipping his pants. Chase did the same, assuming it was proper etiquette for this situation. Whatever this situation was.

He turned his head to study Gou. "Why?"

Gou closed his eyes. "It's complicated."

Chase sighed. Wasn't it always complicated when it came to humans? Maybe he should ask Tomari about this turn of events.

\--end--


End file.
